


Everybody's looking for something

by Minne_My



Category: Holby City, Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Bernie gets more than coffee in Starbucks that day
Relationships: Harry Bright & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Kudos: 31





	Everybody's looking for something

'What about that one?'

Bernie surreptitiously swivelled her eyes to the peppy blonde in the corner. She looked like she did yoga. Bernie had no patience for that. She shook her head.

'So hard to please' muttered Harry as he casually scanned the room.

'She looks like she does yoga.'

Harry huffed with impatience.

'Stop nit-picking. You can't judge a book by its cover.'

'I know. That's why I'm friends with you' she retorted.

Harry Bright was her best friend. Both him and his partner Lawrence. She loved them dearly when they weren't trying to set her up. Recently her evenings had been wasted with the arse end of their little black book, contacting women they'd not seen for ages, just for her. She'd finally put her foot down but Harry never lost an opportunity to scout for potential dates for her. He was checking out all the single women. Bernie felt like a letch on his behalf.

'We're in a civilised place, will you just behave yourself?' She hissed at him.

Harry snorted.

'Starbucks is hardly a civilised place. They serve caramel in cups for goodness sakes.'

A snort from the table next to them made them turn around. It came from a tired looking woman in a hideous striped blouse.

'Do you remember when coffee was just coffee?' She asked them. She had a cup of no-frills black caffeine, the only thing worth having in that damn place. Bernie nodded.

Harry launched into a friendly tirade about the way corporate chains sucked the life out of the high streets and the woman nodded and responded. Bernie said nothing, just looked at her. Every so often the woman would look at her, smile and sip. Bernie smiled tentatively.

At the end of their conversation, Harry introduced himself.

'Serena Campbell' she replied. 'And you?'

She was speaking to Bernie. Bernie felt herself blush ever so slightly. She told her.

'That's a name you don't hear very often' Serena said teasingly. Her gaze was frank and flirtatious. Bernie wasn't sure if it was fright or excitement that was bubbling up but something was going on somewhere within her.

'Erm. Yes.' She glanced down awkwardly. She really needed to brush up on her technique. She sensed Harry's inaudible sigh. Serena kept smiling at her although Bernie didn't know why. Harry filled in a few blanks and Serena nodded but she and Bernie kept looking at each other. He invited her to join them to somewhere sometime (was it an exhibition they both said they liked the sound of or…? Bernie hadn't been listening) and Serena jotted down her number on a napkin, handed it to Bernie who was closest.

'Well, let me know when you want to go' she said. Bernie looked at it. Harry tutted and turned it the other way around. He confirmed that they would let her know very soon and how nice it was to meet someone who was interested in the arts.

'Regretfully, I have to get going' Serena said to both of them.

'It was nice to meet you' said Bernie. It was the most intelligent thing she'd said for the last five minutes.

'And you. Don't forget to call me' said Serena mock reprovingly. This had the effect of making Bernie stutter out a grin. She felt like a fool in the face of such a sparkling smile. And she was so pretty.

'Oh we won't' Harry assured her. They watched her walk out of the door. She had a nice arse.

'Frida Kahlo exhibit. We'll book it for next week' Harry reminded her. 'She was lovely. Despite the blouse. At least her taste in drinks is sound'. Bernie was still staring at the door. She should give this nice lady a call.

'Do yourself a favour and give that nice lady a call, will you?'

She rather thought she would.


End file.
